


Fate's Desire

by TheWritingStar



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gruvia - Freeform, Heartbreak, Red String of Fate, Romance, Soulmate AU, gruvia soulmate, juvias magic change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingStar/pseuds/TheWritingStar
Summary: Juvia is a mage with the ability to see strings of fate. She is able to witness connections between soulmates and unfortunately for her, her own string has been tampered.Fate is a cruel thing and Juvia is in the middle of it.*This was originally a one shot but was requested to become a multi chap book. I hope you all enjoy!Gruvia Soul Mate Au





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One string connects them but separates them too.

“And what is your power?” Gray asked. His back was pressed against the cold prison cell as he stared at the young woman who shared his space. He had just been captured and thrown into the awaiting cell.

Her hair was a rich blue color, vibrant and colorful as a clear sky with eyes to match. A scar was placed under her eye as she looked away and sighed. 

“It's called fates desire.” She whispered. “I have the ability to see the connection between soulmates, romantic and platonic. I can see various acts whether it’s a red string or gold hoop, perhaps even a flower band or a chain, I can see it all. It’s not that special.” 

“No, no that sounds cool.” Was his response. “I can control ice.” 

“I know.” She said but the confused look on his face made her eyes widen. “I mean I overheard the guards say something like that, plus you tried to freeze your chains, so I only figured.” 

“Oh yeah, guess I did.” She let out her breath she was holding. 

“So, can you see anyone’s? Or do you have to touch them or activate it?” Curiosity wandered through him and she knew he would only pry. 

“I can, yeah, they are always there.” 

“Can you see mine? I don’t know if you can see the other side, but I bet it’s my girlfriends.” he smiled but it didn't reach his eyes, something held him back, but he didn't know what.

“Oh, umm yeah I can.” She lied. “Bright red, leading out the door towards the village. Soul Mates.” She offered a warm smile, one that she bit down on. 

The chains rattled against her skin as she looked out the windows cell. Her attention went back to Gray when he shifted and began to ask his last question. 

“Can you see yours? Do you know your soulmate?” 

She paused and her heart clenched. Looking at her feet she smiled sadly. “Yes, I did.” 

“Did?” He questioned. 

“My string was cut as a punishment. My dear friend was connected to a cruel man, one who did not love her and instead of letting her be wed to him, I cut her string and separate their ties. Her string grew back into a golden hoop where she found her true soul mate, and now they are happy and as a result of my choice, my string was cut.” 

“So, it grew back?” he asked hopefully but the shake of her blue locks told him otherwise. 

“Sadly no.” He voice was on the verge of breaking. “I loved him so much too. He was the most charming man and fought for what he believed in and never backed down on anyone. He had the kindest heart under his icy-uh his rock exterior. And his eye just drew you in. He was my person, my true connection but-I lost him, and he will never know how much I loved him. Our bond was destroyed and his memory of me was erased and he was given a new string. As for mine, it turned black and is still tied to him, a reminder of what I could have had. A cruel twist of fate. One that follows me and mocks me like a child.” 

Silence cut through the air and his heart hurt for her. 

“Do you regret it? Saving your friend?” 

“No. Because I would rather lose my love then watch my friend suffer when there was something I could have done. I will be okay.” 

“I’m sorry. I hope that one day you will be reunited. I couldn’t imagine not being with the one I loved or knowing that they were right there, and you couldn’t reach for them.”

Irony bit at her lip as she choked back a sob. His dark brown eyes flooded into hers as he offered a sympathetic smile. The urge to break free from these chains had never been greater and she felt like she was suffocating. 

 

Soon silence fell upon them as the guards came to take him away. She let out a painful sob as he was carried out the door and she felt her chest tighten when he looked back and smiled softly. Her eyes never failed to capture the black string wrapped neatly around his finger. 

“Goodbye my love.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got alot of requests to turn this into multi chap so here we go!!

The silence of her cell left room for her sobs. They bounced off the walls and back to her throat where she croaked out more and more. Her lungs burned from her sorrow and she was desperate for just a second of relief but she wasn’t allowed it. Through the view of her blurred tears and long heavy lashes, the black string seemed more like an iron chain. It felt heavy too. Its once light weight was easy to rid of thought but now, it weighed her arm down and even just shifted her weight cause for a burning sensation to mark her.

It was almost like Fate herself was trying to mock her.

He had been so close to her just a moment ago, yet when she saw the stars in his eyes, all he had seen was a dark blue void. Empty like the depths of the sea. She wanted to pounce on him and hug him close, take in his scent and have his strong arm wrap around her and whisper in here ear that he was there and loved her.

But he couldn’t, no not anymore.

She couldn’t blame him. She was the one who threw their future away, who tore them apart and she hated the disgusting pit in her stomach telling her that it wasn’t worth it. That saving an innocent girls love wasn’t worth her own suffering.

They both deserve happiness but in the back of her mind she knew she didn’t.

The nightmare of the black ink string plagued her thoughts every night and each awaking hour. Not a second goes by that she doesn’t think about him. And she thought maybe her love for him would weaken, but seeing him now, tangled in the chains and dirt caking his beautiful face, it only made her heart swell more. Because even if he didn’t remember her, he was still the same Gray and that’s all she could ask for.

She knew there was no hope for them. All she could do was remember the times they had shared even if they were short. But every time the thought of a peaceful moment sprung in her mind, she was suffocated with her loss.

Her head leaned against the wall and felt the cold and hard stone. Her eyes puffed out more tears as the startling memory came to haunt her once more.

–

“Juvia Loxar. You have broken the number one rule of fate. Never cut a string. Don’t toy with my means and yet you did the one thing no one in a thousand eons had dared to do.” The Goddess of Fate yelled and her booming voice sent Juvia to the floor.

She looked up from her knees and begged for mercy but Fate was having none of it. Her thick white heel clacked against the marble floor as she circled around the crying girl, wondering what to do in order for her to ease her sins. 

“Please! Juvia was doing what was right!” She cried but the goddess loomed over her. Her golden locks flowing behind her as her deadly glare raised fear into the mage.

“Doing what is right?” She yelled. “My strings of fate are never wrong. You dare to go against my duties?” She finger pointed in her face and the amount of anger coming from her body did not equivocate to the punishment she would endure.

“No, no, please if you could see-” But her voice gave out as Fate summoned Gray to the world of the gods. Juvia’s eyes widened as he appeared and she tried to pick her body up to run towards him but Fate stepped in her path.

He stood confused as Juvia screamed when the Scissors of Fate were swinging in Fate’s hands.

“Im sorry Juvia but your punishment will go through, no matter how good your intentions were, you still have to pay.” Fate sighed. Deep down she knew Juvia was doing what she sought was right but the code was broken and she had no choice.

“Juvia? What is happening?” Gray called but Juvia’s sobs washed out his pleads.   
“P-please don't.” She whimpered and held her breath when Fate decided to pull back.

“Cutting your string won’t do you any good. You’ll just get a new one.” Fate hummed. A sigh escaped the goddesses lips as she sent the scissors down. “No you need a true punishment, one that will haunt you forever.”

Carefully she tugged the string forward until Juvia and Gray were in each others arms.

“Juv please answer me.” Gray asked as he tilted her head up with his finger. “What’s happening.” His eyes tried to find an answer in hers but the sapphire eyes he loved seemed to turn dark and looked…empty, like all hope was lost.

Fate smiled as she placed her finger on the middle section of their deep red string. Juvia gulped as it turned black and began to cover the rest of the red like ink on a page.

“Im sorry Juvia, you know I don’t mean any harm.” Fate said as she walked away and left Juvia and Grays destiny in the string.

“P-please.” Juvia gasped. Her fingers dug into Grays shoulders and his hand wiped the tear from her cheek. He asked again what was happening and fate allowed him to see the string growing darker between them.

“Juvia?” He called again, not knowing what the strings fate would do but knowing that it wouldn’t be good.

Her eyes followed the color changing string until it was about to reach the end of their fingers. She gently lifted her lips to his and kissed him softly as a single tear trickled down her face.

“Gray you know I will always love you.”

“And I will always love you.” And those words hurt her deeply. They cut into her heart as he wobbled and his head spun.

He pressed his forehead to hers and she began to sob as he looked back into her eyes.

His body grew limp as his eyes fluttered closed and Juvia lowered them down to the ground. She wiped the dark strand of hair out of his eyes and sobbed quietly into his chest.

“Now you will never be together.” Fate said and she snapped her fingers. “He will have no memory of you.”

Juvia’s eyes widened as a bright red string began to tie into a knot around his pinky. She touched it gently and turned to fate with pleading eyes.

“W-why? Why did you have to add this?” She gasped. “Isn’t this enough.” She screamed and held up her arm to show the tighten band of black circling her finger.

“Im sorry Juvia, it’s what destiny wants.” She shrugged and with a snap of her fingers, Juvia was home in her empty cottage. The one she shared with Gray was now bare and rid of his scent.

The pictures of him were slightly faded and only the howl of wolf off in the distance provided sound.

She turned round and her heart broke even more. Laying on the table was her ring, the one Gray had given her. She fumbled it in her fingers as she tried to slide it on again but her feet gave out and she pounded her fist against the floor in agony when it didn’t fit.

Grabbing her scissors she tied to saw the thick chain of black off her but it didn’t budge and every where she tried to snip, it only grew thicker and darker until their string on her end was twice the size.   
Her back was against her chair as she tears flowed freely. An ache ran through her stomach and her eyes widened.

Carefully rubbing her stomach she sobbed for the hundredth time.

“I’m so sorry little one.”


End file.
